New Home New Brother
by albinotanuki
Summary: Modern AU of Dororo (2019). Dororo is an orphan who gets adopted and is now brothers with Deafblind Hyakkimaru. They learn to communicate with one another and learn a little about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Being an orphan wasn't easy for Dororo. After losing his parents when a burglar came into the house and having no other family members to look after him, Dororo went from foster home to foster home for 4 years. It also didn't help being trans as other kids would tease him and purposefully misgender him (some adults as well). So when Dororo heard he was being adopted, a sense of relief came to him along with some fears that his new adoptive family wouldn't like him.

Dororo sat in the back of a car as a social worker drove him to his new home. As they got out of the car, an older man with a beard greeted them.

"Dororo, this is Jukai: your new father." said the social worker.

"Konichiwa." said Jukai, "I'm glad I finally get to meet you for the first time."

Dororo had read that Jukai was a robotics engineer and from the looks of him, he certainly looked like the intelligent type.

"Konichiwa." said Dororo, "I read that I also have a brother now. Is that true?"

"Yes." said Jukai, "He's inside. Would you like to meet him?"

Dororo nodded. He was both excited and a bit nervous as well. What if his new brother didn't like him? What if he started bullying him because he was a trans boy? So many questions ran into his mind.

Dororo followed Jukai inside the house. They went into the living room where a boy who seemed to be about sixteen or so sat on a sofa. He had pale skin and a head of black hair tied back in a ponytail. His chestnut brown eyes seemed a bit unfocused, almost staring into space. It was then Dororo looked down and noticed that the book he had on his lap was braille and that he was running his fingers over it. Was he blind? If so, he must not've read about it. Jukai went over to the teenager and signed into his hand. He was deaf too? Jukai lead the sixteen-year-old over to Dororo.

"Dororo, this is your brother, Hyakkimaru." said Jukai.

Dororo didn't know how to respond. He had never met a Deafblind person before. How was he suppose to communicate with him?

Hyakkimaru signed.

"He says he's pleased to meet you." said Jukai.

"Nice to meet you too." said Dororo nervously.

"We'll teach you how to sign so you two can communicate with each other." said Jukai, "Would you like to see your room?"

Dororo nodded.

Jukai led Dororo to his room. It was a simple little room with a light, computer, and a bed. Dororo didn't mind that it wasn't that fancy; he was just glad to have a permanent room.

"I hope you like it." said Jukai.

"I'm just glad that I have a permanent home for once." said Dororo. "Arigato."


	2. Chapter 2

Dororo was glad to have a permanent family. Jukai treated him quite well, showing him his robotics, making hot dishes for him like curry rice with sweet potato, and remembering to use his preferred pronouns (most of the time). Jukai was a great dad.

Hyakkimaru, his brother, on the other hand, didn't interact with him much. It wasn't that his older brother didn't like him, but he always seemed so solitary and his handicap created a bit of a barrier between them. One day, Dororo went to pay his brother a visit. He seemed to have been doing homework, but Dororo couldn't read the braille textbook to figure out what subject he was working on.

"Hi." said Dororo, "I know you can't hear me, but I just want to get to know you more."

Hyakkimaru said nothing as he continued his homework.

"Dad says you're adopted too. I guess that's something we both have in common."

Hyakkimaru just continued his homework.

"Are you able to speak at all?" asked Dororo, "I can teach you."

Dororo took Hyakkimaru's hand and placed it on his face.

"I'm Dororo. Do-Ro-Ro." Dororo placed Hyakkimaru's hand back on his face, "Now you."

Hyakkimaru said nothing.

Jukai came into the room.

"Dororo, leave your brother alone. He's busy."

"I was only trying get him to say my name." said Dororo.

"Hyakkimaru is self-conscious about speaking, Dororo." said Jukai.

Hyakkimaru then turned to Dororo, took his hand, and started signing into it. Dororo was quite confused.

"I thinking he's giving you your sign name." said Jukai.

"Sign name?" asked Dororo.

"Deaf people give each other their own signs that they use as their names." said Jukai.

"Oh."

Dororo took Hyakkimaru's hand and started signing back. Hyakkimaru just went back to his homework.

"What did I do?" asked Dororo.

"I think you just called him 'Toothpaste'."

"Oh." said Dororo.

"We'll teach you. Don't worry." said Jukai.


	3. Chapter 3

Dororo started learning sign language. He had been taking lessons from Jukai and even Hyakkimaru, who would take time to teach him after homework. Dororo had even checked out a book from the library on sign language. He was determined more than anyone to learn so he could communicate with his big brother.

One day, Jukai asked Hyakkimaru to go to the grocery store and to take Dororo with him. Dororo was more than excited to go with his big brother.

"Now I want both of you to look out for one another." said Jukai.

Dororo nodded before taking his brother's hand. Hyakkimaru grabbed his white cane with an extra red stripe to indicate he was both Deaf and Blind before both he and Dororo headed out the door.

They crossed a few blocks before reaching the grocery store. Dororo didn't know how Hyakkimaru was able to know when to cross each street, but he seemed to be really good at it. As they entered the grocery store, Hyakkimaru handed Dororo the grocery list.

"Okay, we need curry roux, natto, red sea bream, spaghetti, and daikon radish. I think we can find those." said Dororo.

They went through each isle, from the dry goods, to the fresh fish isle that always played the song "Osakana Tengoku" whenever they passed by. Hyakkimaru seemed to know where to go quite easily; perhaps from being at the store numerous times. Dororo helped his brother pick out each item on the list. As they were about to check out, Dororo spotted a display of packed sweet buns in the shape of little chicks.

"Aniki! They have hiyoko manju!"

Dororo then remembered his brother couldn't see or hear. Dororo was about to sign into his brother's hand before a voice called out.

"Hyakkimaru-san!"

Dororo looked over to see a girl around his brother's age walk up to them, take his brother's hand, and signed into it.

"I'm glad to see you here." she signed, "Is this your brother I've been hearing about?"

Hyakkimaru nodded.

The girl bent over to greet Dororo.

"Konichiwa." she said, "I'm Mio. I go to the same school your brother does."

"Hi." Dororo said shyly, "I'm Dororo."

"Dororo. What a nice name." said Mio.

Mio smiled before turning to Hyakkimaru and signing to him.

"Well, I best be off. I'll see you at school."

As Mio went her way, Dororo looked up at his brother to see that his face had turned red.

_"Aniki, do you have a crush on her?" _signed Dororo.

Hyakkimaru said nothing. Only blushed harder. Dororo couldn't help but giggle a little.

Hyakkimaru went over to the display of hiyoko manju, picked a package up, and presented it to Dororo. Dororo's eyes widened and he hugged him.

"Thank you, Aniki!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dororo loved the hiyoko manju Hyakkimaru bought for him. Everything from its light, fluffy exterior to its sweet kidney bean paste interior delighted his tastebuds. As he was finishing eating, he noticed Hyakkimaru had changed into a white haori and black hakama, as if he was ready to go to a dojo. Jukai also came in with keys in his hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Dororo.

"I'm taking Hyakkimaru over to Kenjutsu." said Jukai, "You're welcome to come."

"Kenjutsu?" asked Dororo.

"That's where you fight others with a sword." said Jukai.

"I know that, but I didn't know Aniki practiced that." said Dororo.

"He goes every week, Dororo. You've just been too busy learning sign language to notice." said Jukai.

"I guess so." said Dororo, "But Kenjutsu? Aniki is blind and deaf! How is he able to fight?"

"Well why don't you come along and see for yourself?"

"Okay." said Dororo.

As Jukai was driving the two of them to the dojo, Dororo started to worry for his big brother. What if he got himself hurt while fighting? His worries didn't settle as they approached the building and went inside.

Jukai and Dororo sat down to watched Hyakkimaru as the dojo sensei signed instructions into Hyakkimaru's hand. As the opponent struck, Hyakkimaru blocked the blow and struck back. Dororo was amazed. Hyakkimaru's moves were quite precise and graceful.

"Wow. How does he do that?" asked Dororo.

"Ten years of practice." said Jukai, "This is a special school that also incorporates aspects of ninjutsu. Hyakkimaru is the only one in the class who can pass the Godan test."

"What's the Godan test?" asked Dororo.

"Maybe the sensei and Hyakkimaru can demonstrate for us."

Jukai went over to the sensei and asked if Hyakkimaru could do the Godan test. He nodded and went over to Hyakkimaru to sign into his hand. Eventually, Hyakkimaru was sitting down in the tatami mat as the sensei stood behind him with a wooden katana. The sensei raised the katana and as he was about to strike, Hyakkimaru dodged out of the way.

"WHOAH!" said Dororo, "Even I couldn't do that!"

"Perhaps if you join and do a little practice, you can." said Jukai.


	5. Chapter 5

At school, Hyakkimaru was being lead through the hallway by Mio, holding onto her arm. Mio often helped Hyakkimaru at school getting him from class to class and helping him take notes. Asides from being helpful to him at school, he enjoyed Mio's company as she was one of the few students he can communicate with. As she was walking him to the other class, three boys stood in their way.

"Well, if it isn't Mio and her little Helen Keller." said the leader, "We heard you had a little encounter with a businessman on the commuter train."

"I was being harassed." said Mio.

"Sure. And what were you wearing?" asked the leader.

"That doesn't matter." said Mio.

"Sure it does." said the leader, "Everyone knows you're the school slut. I bet you only hang out with Helen Keller because he can't see how disgusting you are."

Hyakkimaru didn't know what was going on, but feeling Mio tense up, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't until Mio was pulled away from his grip that he realized someone was harassing her. Hyakkimaru went up to the leader and struck him with his cane. He then came at him using his cane as a makeshift sword. He hit the bully with his cane in several places.

The leader fell to the ground and looked up at Hyakkimaru.

"H-how?" he said.

The other two bullies got scared and started running away.

"Hey! Come back, you cowards!" the leader shouted as he limped away.

Mio's eyes widened. She had heard that Hyakkimaru had practiced Kenjutsu, but she had never seen him in action. She went over to Hyakkimaru.

_"Thank you." _she signed.

_"Are you_ _alright?"_ asked Hyakkimaru.

_"Yes." _signed Mio.

Hyakkimaru felt Mio squeezed his hand and what felt like a warm drop of water hit it. He sensed there was something still wrong. He then placed his hand on her face.

Mio gasped as he started wiping her tears away, feeling her soft face as he was. It was strange; unlike the other hands that have touched her before, she didn't hate his. Mio then took Hyakkimaru's hand and walked him to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Dororo was finishing up his homework, eating the last of the hiyoko manju when he looked over at the stack of mail on the kitchen table. It was then Dororo noticed a pamphlet that said _Information on Cochlear Implants_. It was at that moment, Jukai walked into the room.

"Oto-san, what's a cochlear implant?" asked Dororo.

"It's a device that allows Deaf people to hear." said Jukai, "Its basically a very powerful hearing aid."

"Is Aniki gonna get one?" asked Dororo.

"Well, we've been talking about it." said Jukai.

Dororo looked through the pamphlet, seeing the diagram of the inner ear with the implant.

"It says that they drill a hole into the skull to get the implant in. Isn't that rather invasive?" asked Dororo.

"For some, it can be." said Jukai, "In fact, there's a lot of controversy surrounding the cochlear implant. Not only because of potential health risks, but also because some think Deaf people shouldn't be cured of their hearing impairment."

"People think that?" asked Dororo.

"Some people do, yes, because they feel that it's discriminatory towards those who are Deaf and that it takes away from Deaf culture." said Jukai.

"Deaf people have a culture?" asked Dororo.

"They do." said Jukai, "A culture is basically ideas shared by others and Deaf people have been sharing ideas with one another creating their own culture."

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff I never thought of before." said Dororo, "Well what does Aniki think about getting a cochlear implant?"

"He's been struggling with the idea." said Jukai, "We'll give him time to think it over. No matter what he decides, I want you to be supportive. Okay?"

Dororo nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

I's like to thank madamehawkeye on Tumblr for helping me with this chapter.

* * *

Dororo was sleeping in his room when the sound of sobbing woke him up. From his groggy state, Dororo realized it was coming from the room next door. Out of curiosity, Dororo got out of his bed and walked over to the next room. He opened the door, seeing Hyakkimaru siting on his bed with tears streaming down his face. Out of concern, Dororo went over to his brother, took his hand, and signed into it.

_"Aniki, daijoubu?" _asked Dororo.

_"It's nothing, Dororo." _signed Hyakkimaru.

_"That's not true."_ signed Dororo, _"Something is bothering you."_

Hyakkimaru sighed, wiping away his tears.

_"I'm in love with Mio."_ signed Hyakkimaru.

_"That's great!" _signed Dororo.

_"But I'm worried that Mio would reject me if I told her."_ signed Hyakkimaru.

"What_ makes you think Mio would reject you?"_ Dororo asked.

_"Because I've been rejected before." _signed Hyakkimaru.

_"By who?" _asked Dororo_._

_"My parents." _signed Hyakkimaru, _"I was found in a dumpster as a baby. I was very sick and covered in sores by the time I was discovered and the doctors thought I wouldn't make it. It's obvious why I was abandoned."_

Dororo's heart sank. From his own experience as an orphan, Dororo knew how cruel people can be, but it still saddened him to hear Hyakkimaru's story.

_"I'm sorry your biological parents did that to you," _signed Dororo,_ "but Mio isn't them and I doubt she would ever reject you because of your handicap. Plus our dad wanted you, so that's proof that there are people who love you."_

Hyakkimaru remained silent.

"_Is it... Is it why you are thinking about cochlear implants?"_ Dororo hoped he wasn't intruding. _"Because... It's surgery and I would be scared..."_

_"I don't know what I want to do." _signed Hyakkimaru.

_"Well you do what you think is best."_ signed Dororo.

Dororo then went up to Hyakkimaru and hugged him. Hyakkimaru's eyes widened as he was being hugged. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his little brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Hyakkimaru sat with Mio during lunch at school. Hyakkimaru had a simple bento with broccoli, karaage chicken, rice, and a single umeboshi pickled plum. Mio had sweet tamago eggs, asparagus tips, Viennese sausage cut in the shape of an octopus, and a chocolate cornet. As they were eating, Hyakkimaru tried to mentally prepare something he wanted to say to Mio since the night he talked with his brother. His hands fumbled as one of his chopsticks fell. Mio saw Hyakkimaru drop his chopstick and struggle to try to find it when she handed him an extra pair for him to use.

Mio was eating her cornet, licking the chocolate from one side. As she did, a bunch of girls looking over at her started to giggle. Mio sighed, putting the cornet down.

_"Mio, daijoubu?" _signed Hyakkimaru, sensing Mio was uncomfortable.

_"Because I developed early, people think I'm promiscuous." _signed Mio, _"I can't tell you the many times people have made fun of me or taken advantage of me because of it."_

_"Don't let those people get to you." _signed Hyakkimaru, _"Those bullies don't know the real you."_

Hyakkimaru sighed.

_"Mio, there's something I need to tell you."_

Mio looked over at Hyakkimaru curiously.

Hyakkimaru held onto his hands tightly as he tried to muster up some courage. Then, he spoke.

"I... love... you..."

Mio's eyes widened. His speech was a bit slurred and uneven, but she understood each word. Mio then took Hyakkimaru's hand and placed it on her lips.

"I love you too."

Hyakkimaru understood each word Mio spoke.

The moment felt surreal, yet both of them felt happy at the same time. They then embraced each other and kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hyakkimaru came home and knelt down to take off his shoes when Dororo ran up to his brother and signed to him.

_"Welcome home, Aniki!"_

_"I'm glad to see you too, Dororo." _signed Hyakkimaru with a smile, _"I've got some good news."_

_"What is it?"_ asked Dororo.

_"Mio and I have gotten together." _signed Hyakkimaru.

_"That's great!"_ signed Dororo.

_"Yes. And I have even better news."_ signed Hyakkimaru, _"I've decided not to get the cochlear implant."_

Dororo's eyes widened.

_"Why?"_ asked Dororo

_"After I told Mio about my feelings for her, I told her I was thinking of getting a cochlear implant."_ signed Hyakkimaru, _"She then told me that no matter what I decided, she would always love me. It was then I realized I didn't need to hear in order to be loved."_

It was at that moment, Jukai came into the room and saw Dororo's upset face.

"Daijoubu?" asked Jukai.

"Aniki says he's not getting the cochlear implant." said Dororo.

"Oh." said Jukai, "Well, it IS his decision and we should be supportive."

"I know." said Dororo, "But part of me wanted him to hear."

"Well, this isn't about you, Dororo." said Jukai, "Your brother is old enough to make these choices for himself."

Dororo tried to hold back tears.

Hyakkimaru could sense something was wrong with his brother, so he came over and hugged him.

Dororo sobbed into Hyakkimaru's shoulder.

"Dororo."

Dororo's eyes widened. Did his brother just speak? He looked over at Hyakkimaru.

"I'll be okay." smiled Hyakkimaru.

Dororo smiled back as he wiped a tear away.


	10. Chapter 10

Days had passed. Hyakkimaru's optimism had skyrocketed since he decided not to get the cochlear implant. His relationship with Mio had blossomed and he was even speaking more (though he still mostly used sign language). One day, his kenjutsu teacher asked him if he would like to participate in a tournament and he said "Yes"; this was quite exciting for Hyakkimaru.

A month had passed. Jukai drove Hyakkimaru over to the tournament where participants around the country came to gather. Jukai and Dororo sat in the audience as Hyakkimaru sparred with the other contestants. Everyone was impressed with Hyakkimaru's skills; not even the other contestants who could see and hear were as good as Hyakkimaru.

Hyakkimaru climbed his way through the ranks. The next contestant he faced was a young man about his age (possibly even a year younger) with spiky hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

"Huh. He looks familiar." said Dororo.

"He should." said one of the audience members next to him, "That's Tahomaru Daigo: son of Kagemitsu Daigo of the Daigo Corporation in Ishikawa prefecture. He's the best Kenjutsu fighter in the country."

Tahomaru stood across from the arena facing Hyakkimaru. Hyakkimaru's teacher signed into his hand before they began. As they fought, the crowd watched intently; cheering occasionally. They sparred with one another with equal strength and skill. Each strike of the wooden swords echoed throughout the event. They then were at a stalemate. Both Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru's swords barely budged as each of them tried to move forward.

Suddenly, Hyakkimaru's sword slipped; striking Tahomaru in the eye. Tahomaru backed away, putting a hand over his eye as it started to bleed. The audience gasped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there's been an accident. Hyakkimaru has been disqualified from the tournament."

Hyakkimaru could sense something was wrong as Tahomaru was being escorted out of the arena. His teacher came over to him, delivering the bad news. Hyakkimaru was shocked and devastated. This had never happened before and for it to have happened during a live tournament was too much to bare.


	11. Chapter 11

The news of the accident spread quickly. News outlets were quick to report on it and interview as many people as possible except for Hyakkimaru and his family. Jukai and Dororo watched on the tv as the reporters were interviewing Tahomaru Daigo's father, Kagemitsu Daigo.

"What's happened to my son is a travesty. The fact that they even allowed a blind and deaf boy to participate in Kenjutsu lacks any common sense. I am publicly suing the boy's family and the people who ran this tournament."

"What a jerk!" said Dororo, "It's not Aniki's fault!"

"Well there's not much we can do now except find a good lawyer to defend us." said Jukai.

At that moment, Hyakkimaru walked into the room.

Dororo went up to his brother and signed.

_"Oto-san and I were just watching the weather. It's suppose to rain on Sunday."_

_"You don't have to lie to me, Dororo." _signed Hyakkimaru,_ "I know what's been going on."_

Hyakkimaru sighed and walked out of the room. Dororo couldn't help but feel bad for his big brother.

The next day, a limousine pulled up to the house. The doorbell rang and Dororo went to answer the door. He was greeted by Tahomaru, who's right eye was covered by a bandage.

"Excuse me, is Hyakkimaru here? I wish to speak with him."

Dororo was reluctant to bring Hyakkimaru over to see the boy he injured, but perhaps if they talked, things would be cleared up. Dororo retrieved his brother.

"You can speak and I'll sign to him." said Dororo.

Tahomaru nodded.

"I had to have my eye removed due to the injury." said Tahomaru, "Understandably, my parents are pretty upset about it, especially my father. However, I don't hold any grudge against you; I know it was an accident. I tried convincing my father to drop the case, but he won't listen. Just know that I hold no resentment towards you and found you to be a worthy opponent."

Hyakkimaru was stunned. He never expected that the boy he injured would say such things to him. Still, he felt grateful for it.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." he signed and spoke.

At that moment, a lady stepped out from the limousine.

"Young master, it's time for us to leave."

Tahomaru nodded then turned to both Dororo and Hyakkimaru.

"I'm glad we could have this talk. Perhaps someday we can be friends."

Tahomaru bowed before heading towards the limo. He got in and the limousine drove off.


End file.
